


You smell like home to me

by Crazy_little_witch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Partners to Lovers, S1E2 - Ohana, no WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_little_witch/pseuds/Crazy_little_witch
Summary: Steve loves Danny’s smell. He wants to take him to bed and lick and taste him everywhere, to find out, whether his partner is as delicious as his scent. Too stupid, they are on a case and Danny doesn’t know about his partner’s newest obsession with him yet.





	You smell like home to me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for another fandom. I thought about deleting the draft, but reading through it, I still liked parts of it and decided to rewrite it to fit into the H50-verse. It’s also slightly episode-related, but just because S1E2 featured a scene in an elevator, which I loved, as I did the whole episode.
> 
> The show and their characters are still not mine, not even the storyline in this fic. I just filled some gaps with my imagination. No money is made out of this.
> 
> The story is not mine, the mistakes are. At least I’m owning this much :-) I did my best to find all typos etc., but still not a native speaker and grammar sometimes eludes me.
> 
> I love kudos and comments :-)
> 
> Enjoy!

They’d known each other just for weeks now, but he’d already swear Danny was trying to drive him crazy. Like, really mental. And it would totally be his new partner’s fault. Not only that the blonde entered his house like he owned it. No. Did Danny also needed to smell like perfection? Steve's grip on the wheel tightened, his knuckles turned white.

„What's the matter with you, hmm? A cat stole your tongue, or something?“ Gritting his teeth, Steve turned his head to look at his partner for a moment, but said nothing. He kept alternating glances between the street and the blonde man next to him. Was he serious? How… “Eyes on the street, Steven. How often do I need to repeat this? I don’t want to die in car crash and especially not on this damn island.”

“Oh good, we’re back to insulting Hawaii.” Steve had quickly learned to let Danny’s voice fade out when he began this particular complaint. As a background noise it was surprisingly soothing. Steve’s thoughts were drawn back to the matter on hand, Danny’s damn “I’m a professional” smell… Pine, sugar and just the subtlest hint of... no, focus McGarrett! Naughty boy! Focus. On. The. Case… Focus, damnit. God, Steve knew he was screwed. Never before did he have such problems during a mission. Speaking of... Lowry and his son… He shook himself to stay focused.

“Hey, Steve? Steve. Are you even listening to me? Hey, McGarrett?!” Abruptely coming back to reality, Steve shook his head like a wet dog, to clear his mind. “Of course I’m not listening, Danno. Wanna know why not?” He didn’t give the Jersey cop the chance to answer. “Because by now,” and he made a “there you have it” gesture of his own, and god, was Danny rubbing of on him? 

“By now, I know by heart what you hate about Hawaii, your bitch of an ex and your life in generell. Did I miss something?” The blonde just stared at him for a moment, speechless. And Steve would’ve congratulated himself for achieving this, but feared another rant in his very near future. He gulped.

Silence, then Steve was once more surprised by his partner. “Pineapple, Steve, but that’s actually a pretty good summary.” Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Danny turning in his seat, watching him. And that never was a good sign. The SEAL felt sweat forming on his neck. And how long could the drive to the hotel possibly take? It already felt like hours. “So, now we’ve got all of my problems out of the way, what is the matter with you? Because, Steve? You’re not your usual stoic self, believe me.”

His… what? “My usual stoic self? What the hell are you talking about?” Exasperated, Danny threw his hands in the air. “Yeah, alright, keep dodging the question, army man. But you’re making that face again.” Ok, honestly? This had to stop, like now. Otherwise he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions and he’d need to explain to the Governor why he needed a new second-in-command. Steve had never been so happy with arriving at a hotel before. “For the record? NAVY! It was the NAVY!”

Focusing solely on their case now, Steve jumped out of the Camaro, his weapon already in hand. Without looking back, because he trusted his team to follow him, he scanned the entrance hall of the hotel to get an overview of the situation on hand. Leaving the bystanders to the others, he went straight to the elevators. His unconsciousness faster than his actual mind, already picking up the bloody fingerprint.

“Up. He’s on the roof.” He knew that repetitively pressing the up-button wouldn’t help things, and doing so with the muzzle of his gun surely wasn’t the most sensible thing he’d ever done, but the adrenaline was already pulsing hard through his veins and made him giddy. Releasing the safety catch, it took Danny’s cough to get him to turn around.

He saw the small family and instantly lost focus. Huh. Years ago he had been taught how to speak to civilians, how to calm them down, but facing this young child now? It left him confused. Why were they in this elevator? It had been empty, when he’d entered. Right? He looked up to Danny and Chin, who, for their part, looked expectantly towards him. Curious for the explanation he would give the tourists for his behavior. 

A whiff of the familiar pine-sugar mix and sweat titillated his nose, a smell that had heat pooling inside his stomach. For once he grateful for the distraction. It helped him to overcome his momentary stupor and address the parents.. “Don’t worry, we’re cops.” See, he was capable of forming complete, grammatically correct sentences. This would do, thank you very much. 

If he chose to simply ignore the resigned nod of Danny, nobody needed to know. The other man was better suited to handle this situation anyway, being a father and all. And he himself could concentrate on staring at the rising numbers and other… risen matters, so to speak.

They got rid of the tourists fast enough, although he later had to admit they had been the least of his problems that day. After the incident on the roof, which had nothing to do with a serious case of frustration, he felt restless, unable to concentrate on anything else than Danny.

Back in the car, he was grateful for Danny's propensity for ranting. It distracted him long enough to being able to drive the car, instead of drooling over the shorter man. The smell of fresh sweat filled the car and the full aroma of just Danny hit Steve hard in the confined spaces of the Camaro. It sent his blood boiling. „... torturing and killing...“ What? „I wasn't going to kill him!“ He knew, he pouted.

The infamous New Jersey temper was in full swing now. „Why do you speak?“ Before Steve could open his mouth again, he was interrupted again. „Why are your lips moving?“ He shut up, happy they'd be at Lowry's house soon. Resisting the temptation Danny presented, grew harder the more time Steve had to spend time with the other man. The SEAL was aware of the tension between them. Something would have to give, and soon.

He was out of the car and investigating Lowry’s house, before Danny had unfastened his seat belt. He desperately needed a break from Danny’s proximity, but his relief didn’t last long. Because after they found Lowry’s secret room, they were on their way again. The curiosity about who Danny’s contact was, fought against the jealousy he felt. Because, of course it would be a beautiful young woman, wouldn’t it? And since when was he jealous of an unknown, possibly even male, contact? And it wasn’t like Danny would start anything with an informant. Being a pro and all...

So, what was wrong with him? Steve cursed under his breath. This day was definitely not going as it was supposed to do. “Nothing’s the matter with me, ok? Can you just give me some peace here?” Without looking , he knew, Danny had planned to ask, but luckily decided against it. “Thank you.” Opening his window, he enjoyed the first deep breath for what felt like days.

A touch on his arm, stopped Steve when he was about to leave the car to meet this ominous contact. Recognizing the location from the past, he had an inkling they were about to meet rather the typical nerd-type informant than the sexy ex-girlfriend-type. He turned to Danny with a questioning look. “What? I thought were about to meet…”

“Just shut it for a minute, ok?” Steve could see his partner was serious. “I know you have a problem, ok? All I’m saying is, no matter what it is, ok? No matter what, you can talk to me about it. Whether it’s about your father’s stuff or… something else.” The brunet felt guilty. He knew, Danny just tried to be a friend, but he couldn’t change the fact, that the short pause had made him anxious. Did Danny know?

“Okay?” Obviously some of his thoughts must’ve shown on his face, as Danny looked more concerned than ever. “Yeah, okay. Can we go now?” Danny sighed. Steve had no illusions that this topic was off the table. Sometimes, Danny reminded him of a shark, he’d never let go of his prey. Steve wondered, what would happen would he ever be so brave to speak his mind. Would it end their friendship and as a result the task force or would they have the most spectacular sex he could imagine?

And spectacular it would be. He hadn’t been with a man in years now, DADT always on the forefront of their mind. But oh, there had been chances, offers from other team mates, though he’d never taken anyone up on it. With his carrier on stake, he hadn’t been willing to risk it. How he missed it. Strong muscular bodies, the fight for dominance, the freeing feeling of submission… The memory alone was enough to get him back to halfmast.

The arousal lingered. Seeing Danny’s tight ass in his fucking dress pants, seeing him climbing this ladder… Well, muscle memory was good for something, he thought, at least he didn’t miss a step or something similar embarrassing. Like the need to adjust his boner, for example, before being able to break into the building he stood on. Fortunately noone else was on the roof with him, Danny already inside. 

By the time they had freed not only Lowry and his son, but Kono as well, Steve was done for the day. He was tired, hurt at places his body had no right to hurt, and his control slipped just the tiniest bit. When Danny passed him after putting Zankovic in the waiting car, he pulled the shorter man in a crushing hug and inhaled the unique smell of one Danny Williams.

“Ahm… okay...” Danny, good sympathetic Danny. Steve just fell a little bit deeper, when the cop not only endured the unexpected embrace, but reciprocated it. Pulling Steve fully against him, his arms wound around Steve’s waist. It was all the brunet could do, not to start licking and nibbling on the skin above Danny’s collar to find out whether the man tasted as delicious as he smelled.

“It’s about me, isn’t it?” And as easy as this, the careful facade, Steve had tried to maintain, crumbled to dust right under his fingers. He was an idiot. Surely he could have hold it together for a bit longer, couldn’t he? Instead of smothering Danny in unwanted affection. Cold sweat trickled down his back, hidden by his still fastened vest. He didn’t answer Danny’s question, didn’t know what he could possibly say. 

“Ugh, Steve? Air?” It took Steve a while to react to the smothered request. But once he noticed how much he had squeezed Danny against his chest, he abruptly let go of the shorter man. “Oh god, Danny, sorry. I’m so...” Laughter. Warm and rich. “It’s ok, babe. You never do things half, don’t you?” Steve was confused, when Danny stepped closer again.

“You just could’ve loosened up a bit, is all I’m saying. No reason to let go completely...” Steve didn’t know who moved first, but this time he wouldn’t be the first one to let go. He still wasn’t sure, he hadn’t been shot and dreamed this whole thing. And if he was dreaming, it didn’t matter either that they stood right in the middle of a crime scene, dozens of people around them. So, just for this moment, he wanted to be lost to Danny’s warmth.

“Ah, guys? We’re finished up here. We bring Zankovic in...” an uncertain pause. “Just in case… you’re interested in questioning him… or so...” Steve blinked his eyes open, feeling strangely relaxed and open. Huh… looking down at his partner, their eyes met. Steve smiled. Danny looked as sleepy and drowsy as he felt. Looking around he saw the CSU was indeed wrapping things up. He wondered how long exactly they’d been lost to one another.

Danny didn’t seem to mind. “So,” smiling goofily up at Steve, “mind to tell me, what this was all about?” Steve hadn’t known he was able to whine like a child, but even he couldn’t describe it as anything else. “Can’t you just, let it go, Danno?” He mimicked one of Danny’s gestures. A miracle, considering he still held onto Danny with the other hand. “You know, just forget it or something?” Ha, as if, but one could hope…

„Nope! Not happening.“ Steve sighed and stepped away from Danny. Needing some space between them, before he could go there. Breathing in through his nose, he counted to ten, before he breathed out. Than he repeated it, until he felt marginally more in control. “Can we not do this here?” If he did this, and it looked like he did, he wanted to be on familiar terrain. If it went bad, he wanted to be close to home, so he could bury his sorrow in too much beer and crawl into bed.

Danny drove them to Steve’s house, the SEAL too withdrawn inside his own head, to be able to drive. On the way back, he desperately thought about a reason to prevent this talk. But all he achieved was, that he was closer to the mental breakdown than ever. Wringing his hands, Steve watched Danny park and removing the key. Neither of them said a word. Danny seemed to wait for something, but Steve had no idea for what, so he kept his silence.

Steve broke first. “Danny...” It obviously was the prompt the other man needed. “Now,” Danny growled. “Beach, beer, talk.” Steve caved in. Without another word, he got out of the car. Danny followed him like a shadow, a hot mess in his back, near enough that Steve could feel him. He didn’t bother with the light switch, but went directly to the fridge and pulled two bottles out of it. They didn’t say anything, till they were seated on their respective chairs near the water, bottles already halfway empty.

“Do you want me to quit?”


End file.
